


Зачет по написанию яойных фанфиков

by mnogabukv



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Other, Parody, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: По старшим классам высшей корейской школы Е Ран прокатилось очередное увлечение. Сейре надо было написать высокорейтинговый яойный фанфик.Однако ее работа не понравилась некоторым  читателям.





	Зачет по написанию яойных фанфиков

**Author's Note:**

> Планировалось на ФБ-2017, но не взяли и не срослось, правда идею использовали

В эту пятницу Сейра, неизменная участница и хозяйка ежевечерних чаепитий у Франкенштейна, решила взять выходной.  
Чтобы собраться с мыслями, духом и, как говорится в таких затруднительных ситуациях, с дополнительными - господибожечкимой, дай мне пережить эту волну повальных подростковых увлечений - силами.  
Это было частью молодежной культуры, называемой среди ее одноклассников модным и трендовым словом - "флешмоб".  
Среди старшеклассников, даже точнее сказать, среди старшеклассниц, стало вдруг модным и невероятно престижным умение писать фанфики.  
Непременное условие, фанфик должен содержать высокорейтинговую яойную сцену.  
С кодовым обозначением уровня проникновений NC-17.  
Сейра в своей аристократически замкнутой жизни пока что не сталкивалась с подобными, непредусмотренными строгой моралью дворян явлениями, однако не в ее правилах было от чего-либо отступать, в данном случае, отрываться от здорового и крепко сплоченного любовью к "яойной любви" девичьего коллектива.  
В конце концов Суйи же сочинила фривольную песенку про неразделенные чувства некоего Тао к Такео, а Юна планировала закончить шестую главу об увлекательных сексуальных похождениях некоего вымышленного телохранителя под кличкой "Аджосси".  
Юная глава клана Ройярд с невозмутимым спокойствием попросила хакера подобрать ей соответствующую литературу и недрогнувшей девичьей рукой описала воображаемые отношения между двумя небезызвестными близнецами-братьями.  
Речь шла не о Раджаке и Раэле, как многим чересчур забежавшим вперед почитателям манхвы "Дворянство" могло показаться.  
Просто парочка близнецов-вампиров, назовем их Камуи и Фума.  
Творческая работа была выполнена точно в срок, так что начинающая писательница возвратилась к своим обязанностям домохозяйки с чувством выполненного долга.  
А между тем за ее анонимной выкладкой с некоторой почти что официальной стороны наблюдался пристальный и небезосновательный интерес.  
И на следующий день, после уроков ее вызвали по внутренней связи к директору.  
Франкенштейн, нервно барабаня тонкими пальцами профессионального врача-хирурга, разочарованно вздохнул, поднимая взгляд на юную ноблесс.  
\- Видите ли мисс Ройярд, сколько простите за нескромный вопрос, вам лет? Как минимум вы уже сотню лет совершеннолетняя молодая женщина, и до сих пор не в курсе как действует и реагирует на прикосновения мужской орган!  
Сейра пунцово зарделась, но решила с достоинством и самообладанием вынести заслуженные упреки.  
Директор опять отбил барабанную дробь, на мгновенье задумался, и наконец-то решился.  
\- Значит так, ради этого специального задания я буду поочередно в рабочее время снимать с боевого дежурства одного из моих модифицированных подчиненных. А вы, в кабинете биологии под моим личным надзором займетесь практическим изучением устройства, внешнего вида и прочими физиологическими реакциями мужских...кхм, членов. Назовем это "специальный биологический факультатив для изучающих жизнь и нравы генетически измененных людей ". На весь курс я, пожалуй, вам выделю 40, нет даже не пожалею и все 60 часов. По окончании курса представите мне доклад. Но впрочем, можете изобразить его в виде... образцовых, так сказать "высшего качества" фанфиков.  
Леди Ройярд с достоинством склонила голову.  
\- Господин директор, вы совершенно ясно и четко обозначили возникшую передо мной проблему. Благородные ноблесс действительно не должны полагаться всего лишь на слухи и домыслы школьниц. Со всей ответственностью я заявляю, что с сегодняшнего дня займусь восполнением недостающих в данной области знаний.   
Глава клана Ройярд с истинно королевским величием вскинула подбородок и несколько церемонно выразила высочайшую благодарность за оказанное содействие:  
\- Выражаю вам глубокую признательность за оказываемое доверие и помощь.   
Франкенштейн облегченно вздохнул и распорядился по селекторной связи:  
\- Потрудитесь немедленно принести в кабинет биологии следующие вспомогательные пособия: гинекологическое кресло, операционный стол с надежной фиксацией рук и ног, набор шприцев в комплекте с мышечными релаксантами... Кстати, как там у нас со стратегическими запасами рогипнола?  
М-21 после первой же попытки привязать его к операционному столу сбежал то ли обратно в Союз, то ли еще куда подальше.  
Тао будучи глубоко беременным различными пошлыми и "довольно пошлыми, но не до такой же степени" идеями был вынужденно отстранен от участия в данной фото-сессии, ибо то и дело норовил выложить прямую трансляцию учебного процесса он-лайн в Ютуб и во все другие интернет-ресурсы.  
«Значит все-таки остается один-единственный претендент», - Франкенштейн с чисто иствудовским прищуром оглядел последнего кандидата на живое анатомическое пособие и, чтобы не спугнуть ничего не подозревающую жертву, вкрадчиво сказал:  
– А не хотите ли вы выпить на рабочем, так сказать месте?  
Снайпер непонимающе выгнул бровь, но остался стоять неподвижным деревянным болванчиком. Только кажется, что у него что-то случилось со слухом.  
\- Скажем, грамм сто пятьдесят разведенного чистого спирта? Мне как раз довезли для протирки химических, - Франкенштейн очень по-хищнически улыбнулся. Чем-то неуловимым его улыбка напоминала бездушный оскал акулы, - колбочек…  
У Такео вверх поползли не только темно-фиолетовые брови, но и содержание адреналина в крови и из одеревеневшего истукана он стал олицетворением стойкого оловянного…того самого.  
\- А что вы скажете, гражданин, на это?  
Директор ловким движением выхватил из кармана заранее заряженный мощным транквилизатором десятикубовый шприц…  
\- Я же говорил, что моя особая специальность скорость…  
Пока Сейра разбиралась с инструкцией по опыту №1 «предварительное изучение строения наружных мужских половых органов», заботливо отпечатанной на бумажных листах А4 в количестве, Такео присвистнул, аж 5 листов мелким «нью романовским» шрифтом, Франкенштейн очень долго и медленно приходил в себя.  
В принципе сидеть в гинекологическом кресле с ногами выше собственной головы ему уже в общем-то приходилось. Только в тот раз изучение было не таким, скажем так, чисто поверхностным.

2017


End file.
